Ren
'Past and Present' Ren Damakos is a Tiefling rouge. He drifts about finding new places to go, new people to meet, and new things to steal. Ren was born into a family of human thieves. His birth came as a surprise, as his mother was barren. Instead of being killed at birth as most Tieflings are, his mother and father saw his birth as a blessing, and raised him to continue the family trade. During his childhood, he was often picked on due to his appearance. Names were called, knees were scraped and rocks were thrown. As he continued his theivery within the city he was born and raised in, he earned the name of "The Devil of Croabor". Ren had been stealing for the guild for as long as he could remember, but Ren yearned for adventure, to travel and see the world, though his parents and The Guild wouldn't allow such a thing. In order to travel and leave The Guild behind, he needed a large sum of money. Fortunately for the young thief, a valuable artifact was to be showcased in the city museum within a month, and the Guild planned to steal it. The plan had detailed blueprints of the city museum, which showed several unseen entrances and hiding spaces within the museum. On the day the artifact had arrived, five thieves, including Ren, waited until nightfall. Under the cover of the night, they swiftly scaled the structure, stealthily entered the building and scanned for the artifact. One of the thieves had located the aftifact, which Ren requested he carry. As they exited the museum the same way they came through, they all darted towards the Guild HQ. Ren had ran the other way, with no one noticing. That same evening, he fenced the artifact for a profit, and used the money to escape the city. The next morning, The Guild had heard about the disappearance of the artifact, along with Ren. He was exiled from The Guild, but he had fled long before The Guild could come to a decided punshiment. 'The New Guild' On the third day after meeting several other adventurers, Ren tried to join a Thieves Guild located in Treerun, under the "good recommendation" of Lord Tarmikos. He traveled to a pub with Svejk to meet with a contact from The Guild, who lead him to a storage room in the pub. Svejk was asked to wait in the storage room as the contact lead Ren though a trap door, revealing The Guild beneath. Five Guild members were present, along with the contact who was its leader. The contact named Knifka explained that Ren had to make a blood oath to join The Guild. Ren sliced his hand, as Knifka stepped forward and stabbed Ren exclaiming "We don't like Tieflings!". As Ren and Knifka were fighting, Svejk heard the sounds of a fight and went though the trap door. The other Guild memebers were moving forward to attack, until Ren convinced three of the five Guild members to fight with him. Svejk fired his arrows towards Knifka, assisting greatly in damaging him. Bloody and wounded, Knifka begged for mercy. Ren, holding a knife to his throat, decided that there had been enough bloodshed, but Knifka was killed by the last remaining Guild member out of rage. After looting the guild key and a glowing dagger and reading the tenets on the wall, Ren took an oath to start The Guild anew. 'Appearance and Personality' Ren Damakos has skin of a slight blue tint, with pointed ears, fang-like canines, and a tail. His eyes are white, with a slight green tint. He has two black horns rising from his forehead that curve backwards. Because of his race, he prefers to wear a hood to conceal his horns. He has no reflection or shadow, due to his Fiendish origin. There is an uneasy sense that lingers from his presence, and he is slow to trust others, while others are slower to trust him. He has made a few close connections in his travels. A good friend of Ren is Fruhand "Brick" Elderskin, with Svek as an excellent friendamy. He is a nefarious rug stealer. He may have a rug fetish.